Destiny
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Bowser's journey of self discovery after having denounced the throne of the Koopas. On the way he deals with his morality, faces his past and tries to find his place in the world. Bowser soon discovers that he is destined for something greater than any kingship or title could bring him. Rated T for language, sexual references and violence.
1. Benediction of the King

Chapter One

Benediction of the King

Bowser woke up in his stone room inside his castle feeling as if today was going to be the day that everything was going to change. Above his bed was a portrait of himself in a luxurious red king's robe wearing a golden crown, in his right hand was a specter, in his left was Princess Peach. Bowser would look at this picture every morning, every afternoon and every evening and dream of what might be.

There was no question that Bowser was hopelessly infatuated with Peach, so much to the degree that Bowser considered on multiple occasions to walk up to the Peach's castle and talk to her from the garden, in his mind it would be reminiscent of that old Shakespeare story, but he knew that in reality Mario was living that dream. His situation was more like that of Beowulf and Grendel, with himself being the Grendel and Mario being the Beowulf. Bowser knew this and yet somehow felt that he could still become Romeo if he fought hard enough for his Juliet.

Standing up from his bed Bowser slipped off his shell and walked over to his bathroom, which was in the right corner of his room. Walking inside, Bowser closed the door and stared at the rug on the bathroom floor. The rug depicted Bowser lounging in his tub which Peach resting against him, Bowser's face was that of satisfaction, his left arm was clung around Peach lovingly. Bowser's shell was thrown carelessly on the floor, Peach's bra and panties were strewn about, her dress was hung carefully on the rack. Bowser stared at this rug every time he entered his bathroom.

Turning on the water, Bowser waited for the water to get to an almost boiling temperature before stepping inside, wincing in pain a bit as it hit the various exposed parts of his body. Bowser closed his eyes and continued to dream of what might be.

"It is hopeless?" Bowser said to himself, "Can we ever be anything more?" Bowser had to open his eyes to comfort his heart when it found no answer, expecting one from Peach. Bowser sighed longingly at his rug and realized how stupid it was. The mere fact that he even had a rug made showing that specific scene was both creepy and sad. Bowser told himself that he would get rid of it. His court wizard, Malatrix, advised him that both the rug and the portrait above his bed were bad for his health and actually killing him from a psychological stand point. Bowser was beginning to think that there was some sense to this, but each time he looked at them, which his decor crew standing next to him, he changed his mind, unwilling to give up the simple dream that had turned into an obsession.

Bowser closed his eyes once again and continued to dream...

Peach lay across Bowser and gently rubbed the Koopa's chest. Bowser gently kissed Peach's forehead and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you Peach" Bowser exclaimed, "I know Bowser" Peach answered as she stood up, her hair falling lazily over her breasts as she stepped out of the tub and gathered her clothes. "Aren't you going to say it back?" Bowser asked curiously as he too stood up and grabbed two towels, throwing one to Peach. "I can never love you Bowser" Peach said with a laugh, "We're just too different." Bowser huffed annoyingly, not believing her, "Then what was that all about?" the Koopa asked, hurt and confused at the same time. Peach shook her head as she pulled her dress back over her head and straightened herself out. "It's complicated Bowser" Peach replied, "Too complicated for you to ever understand."

Peach walked out of the bathroom and entered Bowser's room. Bowser wrapped the towel around himself and followed her, leaving his shell behind for the time being. "What's complicated?" Bowser asked, pressing for information, "I love you and you obviously have some kind of feelings for me. What's the problem?" Peach didn't even have to think about her response, "I can't love a murderer" Peach said coldly, "You killed Luigi. Mario won't even talk to me anymore. He won't talk to anybody. All he does is sit around in that house of his and-"

A knock at the door brought Bowser out of his dream. Opening his eyes, Bowser turned towards the door.

"Go away" Bowser cried, "I'm busy!"

The voice on the other side answered, "Are you sure sire?" It was Malatrix, "It's time to address your royal subjects."

Bowser huffed, some days he just hated being King. He rolled his eyes and rolled over on his stomach in the tub, trying to drown out the world. The door burst open.

Malatrix entered the room; he was a short creature who always wore a blue hat, blue robes and glasses that hid his eyes. He shook his head at the King and violently pulled Bowser out of the tub, sending the Koopa to the floor.

"Here" Malatrix said as he handed a towel to Bowser, "Cover yourself up Bowser and get your shell on. Your people are waiting." Bowser groaned, stood up and threw the towel on the ground, Malatrix covered his eyes, "Really sir, please be reasonable!" Bowser walked out of the room, shook himself off and slipped on his shell, "I'm tired of being reasonable Malatrix. I'm done!" Malatrix's eyes grew wide at this; his glasses prevented Bowser from seeing all of his expression, "Please tell me you're joking sire!" Malatrix said hopefully, "Have you ever heard me jest before Malatrix?" Bowser asked, "Ever in all the years that I've been here I have never once told a single joke! Now I ask you- Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Malatrix had heard this riddle before and knew that it was a trick question and so didn't answer it.

Bowser made his way towards the door; Malatrix looked worriedly towards his friend. He knew what Bowser was going to do and Bowser knew that Malatrix knew. Even so Malatrix had to ask, if only to get Bowser to say himself, in order to make it real for both of them.

"What are you going to do?" Malatrix began.

"What any King would do" Bowser answered, "I'm going to say goodbye."

Malatrix could hear Bowser's voice crack as these words escaped him. It was obvious that Bowser didn't want to leave, but the King was clear in his resolve. Malatrix, out of respect for Bowser, said nothing to stop him.

"They need to know" Bowser began, "Although no reason could ever be good enough."

Malatrix smiled, "They love their King. Saying that it will be painful will be putting it lightly."

Bowser nodded and turned to face Malatrix, "I don't think I'll be coming back Malatrix." Bowser pulled out a golden crown, the same one in the portrait, "You are loved by the people, I see it only right that you should be King."

Malatrix shook his head and denied him, "There is only one King of the Koopas. That is you. We would rather change governments completely than accept another ruler. And that is no easy task." Bowser smiled and put the crown on Malatrix's head.

"Then consider it a gift" Bowser exclaimed as he pulled in for a hug, "You're a good friend Malatrix-my best friend."

Malatrix mirrored Bowser's smile and nodded, saying nothing else. Bowser and Malatrix then left the room.

Walking into the throne room, Bowser saw his subjects gathered around in anticipation, for they hadn't seen or heard from Bowser in months. As soon as he arrived Bowser was met with cheers and lilies being thrown at his feet. Bowser swore that he could hear terms of endearment from various members of the crowd, these he would take with him. "All hail the King!" and "Long live the King!" were the general phrases but he also heard the more personal ones, "My name is Gerald and I love the King!" and "I will stand with you till time itself ends, long live the King!"

Bowser fought back tears and turned to Malatrix, who turned toward the crowd and addressed them as Bowser stood in front of his throne, not bothering to sit down. When Malatrix was done, Bowser did what he later considered to be the hardest thing that he ever had to do, even harder than getting rid of Mario and taking Mushroom Kingdom. He looked around the room sadly and began his farewell speech.

_Friends, brothers, sisters, loyal subjects and Gerald, I speak to you now not as your King, but as a father to his men. There aren't enough words to express my eternal gratitude for all that you have given me. Which is why I can proudly say with a good conscious and clear mind, that every single person in this room has earned my blessing and is worthy, each in his or her own way, to be called my family, without whom I would be lost and very likely dead._

_I say this to you for many reasons but right now you only need to know one of them- I am renouncing the throne. I leave you in the good care of Malatrix, my faithful servant. He knows of my laws, of my customs and will treat you justly, rightly and fairly, just as I have done for you all these years and as I will continue to do in my own way._

_It is very likely that I will never return. I will never step foot in these halls again. I will never see your smiling faces or hear your words of praise pass over my ears. I will miss these stone walls of Bowser Castle, which I now rename Koopa. I have memorized every stone, felt every pebble and heard every whisper passed. _

_I know your names but I do not know your stories and that is something that I deeply regret._

_There is nothing that could make my heart sadder than it is today. For like I said before, you are all my family. I will cherish always the time that I have spent here with you, I will laugh at the jokes you've told, sing the songs you sing and read the books you write and read._

Bowser stopped and breathed in, his next few words would be his last official deed as King. He needed to make them count. Bowser looked out, scanning the crowd, matching every single face with a name. The air had grown silent, dead and musky as if they were standing in a tomb. Bowser continued.

_My final decree as your King is for you to live long and happy lives. Count your blessings and take nothing for granted, for life is far too short to waste. Live each day as if it was your last on Earth and you will never go wrong. I leave here with a heart full of the love and the graces that you have shown me. Now I present to you, your new King, Malatrix._

Malatrix stepped forward and took off the golden crown from his head, "There is only one true King!" Malatrix declared, "That is King Koopa, Bowser!" The crowd applauded in full agreement, "Which is why I humbly decline His Majesty's offer of Kingship, for no one could ever replace such a beloved and kind ruler." Malatrix walked over to the throne, "So I proclaim as acting ruler, that there shall be no more Kingships until Bowser returns...and if he does not, we shall govern ourselves as a new nation, a free nation!" Bowser walked towards the door using a walkway that ran on the side of the room. "All Hail the King! All Hail Bowser, King Koopa!" Bowser reached the door and walked out without another word.


	2. The Plumber Who Shall Not Be Named

Chapter Two

The Plumber Who Shall Not Be Named

Bowser walked across the bridge that he knew so well and slowly and sadly reached the outskirts of his kingdom. Every tree and every plant he had planted himself, he knew their history, gave them names. The plant life was just a part of Bowser's family as his subjects were. He didn't bother speaking, for he was too saddened by having to leave everything that he knew and everyone he loved so dear.

The reasons for Bowser leaving the throne are complicated and simple at the same time. The most obvious and the only one that you need to be considered with at the moment, was that Bowser was tired of being alone. Despite all of his loving subjects, the Koopa felt as if something was missing from his life, his mind periodically turned to Peach and it was there that he found the answer. Another reason that Bowser left the throne was because in addition to his loneliness there was also ambiguity and uncertainty; thoughts of the Mario brothers came to mind, wondering if there was ever a chance to fix what he had done.

This uncertainty rotted Bowser to his core, made him question himself, his very ideals and morals came into play. He wondered how bad he really was; he searched his mind replaying everything that he ever accomplished in his life as he walked straight into Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser finally stopped cataloging, getting even more depressed as he came to the conclusion that he was the root of true evil in the world.

Bowser came to a creek, by which he stopped and rested. The Koopa then began to cry, it was sorrowful and easily the lowest that he ever felt in his entire life. Bowser contemplated suicide, but upon finding no suitable means, lost the heart and so sat miserably by the bank of the small creek.

Walking along the road, Yoshi was humming a playful tune to himself on his way to Peach's Castle when he saw Bowser sitting in the dirt whimpering and looking like he got ran over by a train. Yoshi stopped and stared at the Koopa, wondering what it was that could be bothering him. He decided to walk over and investigate.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Yoshi asked speaking his native language. Bowser turned towards Yoshi and immediately dismissed him by remaining silent. Yoshi shrugged and was just about to turn back and head on his way when Bowser answered him without really answering him, "I am without a friend in the world now...it is through my own doing I suppose. But now I can never return home, not until I find...something." Yoshi raised his eyebrows in confusion and moved closer to Bowser.

"What are you looking for?" Yoshi asked curiously, now speaking in English.

"Anything" Bowser replied, "Love, Purpose, Self Worth, call it what you will."

Yoshi went with self worth. "So you're looking to find yourself? That's a big step Bowser, a very big step, very grown up of you."

Bowser laughed at the remark, "Yes I suppose so" he said accepting the fact that some of his antics were childish in their resolve and organizational skills.

Yoshi stared at Bowser with surprise, for he did not expect Bowser to openly admit his behavior. "Are you sick?" Yoshi asked, looking the Koopa over, "Deathly ill I'm afraid" Bowser answered sarcastically. Yoshi looked down, trying to figure out a way that he could possibly help Bowser, he immediately had an idea, "Why don't you come with me? I've something that you could help with." Bowser rolled his eyes annoyingly, wanting nothing more than to simply be alone. Still, Bowser figured that at the very least Yoshi would be good company, or rather, company, the quality of said company didn't really matter at the moment at this point even Mario would be a welcome sight for him.

Bowser stood up and dusted himself off, "Where are we going?" Bowser asked hoping that it was somewhere warm, for he had come to miss the sun. "Peach's Castle" Yoshi answered quickly, "Why?" Bowser asked, growing uncomfortable at the thought of Peach, "Toad asked me to do some landscaping" Yoshi explained, "I could really use a hand." Bowser shook his head, "No" he replied, "I will not stoop down to mere peasant's work! Greater things are meant for me. I'm a King damn it!" Bowser stopped himself, realizing what he just said, "I was" he corrected rather sadly, "I was a King. Now...I'm nothing. Not even worthy to walk the same ground, tend the same soil or even be under the same roof as the mere commoner." Yoshi sighed deeply and gently held out his hand, "Sometimes the way forward is the way back Koopa King" Yoshi declared, "You'll find your way." Bowser raised his eyebrows curiously, "What makes you say that?" he asked. Yoshi laughed as if Bowser should've already known the answer, "Because Mario always does" Yoshi answered, "And you and Mario are more alike than even you realize."

Bowser growled at Mario's name, he couldn't stand being compared to him and so sat back down in the dirt. "If you're going to compare me to that bastard I won't help you" Bowser exclaimed, "I'll do manual labor, I don't have a problem with that as long as you're there-" Yoshi thought that Bowser was really saying something else, and he was, "But I will not under any circumstances by anywhere near that Italian spaghetti loving, mustachioed concierge who ruins my life on a daily basis. Are we clear?" Yoshi nodded in understanding, "Alright fine" the dinosaur replied, "You don't want to be around Mario, we'll just avoid him." Bowser raised his eyebrows suspiciously, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Yoshi laughed nervously, "Mario's kinda...helping out with the landscaping too."

This was enough for Bowser to want nothing to do with it. He completely dismissed Yoshi and acted as if he wasn't there. "I've got enough problems to deal with right now" Bowser said as he stood and walked away in the opposite direction towards his former kingdom, "I don't need Mario causing more. If you even consider yourself a friend Yoshi, any kind at all, you'll respect my position and drop it." Yoshi nodded sadly, "I was only trying to help Bowser" he explained as he followed, "I thought maybe if you did something you might feel better." Bowser laughed sarcastically and turned sharply around towards the dinosaur, "You don't know a damn thing about me do you?" Bowser began, "I gave up my kingdom Yoshi. Everything I had, everything that I ever knew to be my life I gave up and I can't go back to it." Yoshi looked at Bowser confusingly, for the Koopa could very easily return to his castle no problem if he wanted to, "Why not?" Yoshi asked, "Your castle's just right there." Yoshi pointed towards Bowser's Castle, which could be seen in the near distance. Bowser shook his head and continued forward, still going away from Mushroom Kingdom, "It's not that simple Yoshi. If I go back what kind of King would I be? What would that do to them? It'd break their hearts Yoshi. And I can't do that. Not to them."

Yoshi didn't understand the context of what or who Bowser was talking about and simply dismissed Bowser's statement. To cover up his confusion, Yoshi offered up a temporary solution, "You're looking to find yourself right?" he asked for clarification, Bowser stared at him pessimistically, Yoshi was unfazed and continued, "Why don't you come with me to the Island?" Yoshi offered, "There's plenty of work to do and it's quite a long ways with a few good towns in between. Come on what do you say? It'll be an adventure!" Bowser looked up at the sky in thought, while he was doing this he saw a single star shining in the sky.

This star was the same star that shone on the day that Bowser was born; it was the same star that shone when Bowser became King of the Koopas. This star was Bowser's Star, the only thing in the sky that gave Bowser time or notice and made the former King feel as if he wanted by someone. Bowser immediately took this star as a sign, a calling of destiny if you will and took up Yoshi's offer.

Bowser looked back towards his castle for the final time and sighed deeply, sincerely hoping that his words wouldn't ring true. Yoshi saw this and gently took the Koopa's hand as he lead Bowser out of Koopa Territory and back into Mushroom Kingdom.

They eventually came to a small house on the side of the road. Surrounding the road were several trees. This was the home of the Mario brothers. When Bowser and Yoshi arrived, Luigi was busy chopping wood and tending to a small fire. "Hey Luigi" Yoshi said in greeting, "Ola" Luigi replied not bothering to look up from his work. "Hey Luigi" Yoshi said again, "Do you think you can help me with something? I've a thorn stuck in my side here." Luigi looked up at Yoshi, "Oh sure I can help with-" Luigi saw Bowser's towering presence, "Bowser!" Luigi yelled fearfully, "W-w-what are you doing here?" Bowser turned towards Yoshi, "Good question" Bowser asked, "What am I doing here Yoshi? I thought I specifically said no Mario?" Yoshi nodded in understanding, "Yes" Yoshi answered, "You did. But this is Luigi. They're completely different." Bowser thought this over and decided that Luigi was relatively different than Mario, in that Bowser could actually stand him.

Yoshi calmed Luigi down, "Bowser's coming with me to the Island" Yoshi explained, "He's goanna help with the water problem." Bowser raised his eyebrows confusingly, for he had no knowledge of what he was doing on the Island, he just knew was doing something. "Pardon" Bowser asked, "Did you say water problem?" Yoshi nodded, "Yes Koopa King-" Yoshi answered, "Stop calling me that" Bowser barked, cutting Yoshi off, "I am not the King. Not anymore. I'm just Bowser, got it?" Yoshi made a mental note and continued with this pervious sentence. "The Island's having trouble with its irrigation systems. We need to fix them or less we won't get water and all the Yoshis will die." Bowser shook his head in disbelief, "If the situation is so dire than what the hell are you doing here Yoshi? You should be back at the Island, fixing the irrigation not romping around Mushroom Kingdom fixing Peach's roofing!" Yoshi raised his eyebrows in confusion, "How did you know that I was fixing roofing?" Yoshi asked curiously, "Wild guess" Bowser replied, "Now if you don't mind. Let's get to the Island."

Before they could leave Luigi stopped them. "Wait" he cried, "I have something for you!" Bowser and Yoshi turned back to Luigi, who handed Bowser a large red wrench, "What's this for?" Bowser asked, "It's a birthday present" Luigi answered, "Today's not my birthday" Bowser said skeptically, "I know" Luigi continued, "It's a present meant for three years ago. But you know how things go..." Bowser rolled his eyes, half dismissing Luigi's comment, "Gee thanks a lot plunger man" Bowser replied, "I'll be sure to put it to good use when I install plumbing in the castle." Luigi shook his head correcting him, "It's not for plumbing" Luigi explained, "It's for bashing people's heads!" Bowser was surprised that Luigi of all people would give him a wrench made for that specific purpose and even more surprised that it was going to be given to him to begin with. Bowser slid the wrench inside his shell, shook Luigi's head and walked on with Yoshi leading the way.


	3. Empathetic Healing

Chapter Three

Empathetic Healing

These are Bowser's thoughts as he was walking along the dirt road on the way to Yoshi's Island...

Yoshi isn't that bad a guy to tell you the truth. He listens to you for one thing, doesn't talk much and only when you want to talk about something. Unlike most people in this rather detestable kingdom of shrooms, Yoshi is actually sufferable.

I still don't see why is he isn't on the Island right now. If the situation was that important, then why did Yoshi leave to begin with? He claims it was to look for Mario for help, but like always the plumber was busy and Luigi couldn't be bothered with. So he came to me. It's good to know that I'm third (and last) on people's go to list.

When it comes to Luigi, I'm personally just glad he's alive. Ever since that accident at one of the races, in which I accidentally ran over Luigi's legs, things haven't been the same, for both me and Luigi. I personally think that moment was the moment I stopped caring about everything that I cared about before. That was a weird day to say the least.

From what I remember it was your standard kart racing experience, we all had our karts, our authorized weapons (in my case I had a machine gun, which is entirely illegal and something that I am not necessarily proud of) and our luck. It seemed that my luck that day, if it was ever there to begin with, had run out.

Luigi was ahead of me, one of the brothers always is, I didn't mind though, I didn't even so much as use the machine gun, it was only there for my own protection against would be assailants. You might think it's extreme but I find it a necessity. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

For some reason, some of the Koopas in the crowd thought it would be a good idea to start throwing bombs all over the road. It was not a good idea, I did not authorize it nor did I hope for it, but it happened. Let's just say that afterwards I was not a happy monarch.

I was right next to Luigi when it happened. The bomb that was next to us exploded, sending Luigi out of his kart and onto the road and caused my kart to jump three feet in the air and land on Luigi's legs. I looked around, my initial thought was that Luigi had escaped the blast and had continued on ahead, so on this assumption I floored it. I was panicked, so concerned with my fear of making Luigi mad or something to that degree that I only made the situation that much worse.

My kart remained motionless, my back wheels, which were the wheels that were crushing Luigi, making Luigi under my kart, dug into Luigi's legs and destroyed them. Luigi didn't scream, he didn't so much as move, he just accepted his fate. The only reason I knew about it at all was the deafening silence that had gone over the arena as the screeching tires and the sound of crushing bone and blood churning reached my ears, causing me to cut off the engine, step out of my kart and flip it over.

I stared at Luigi. His face was bloody and his legs were mostly gone. I could see that Luigi's eyes were still open; from the looks of things he was barely alive. Mario, Peach, Toad and Yoshi drove up behind me. Mario was furious and probably would've killed me, had it not been for Malatrix arriving on his cloud and stopping him in his tracks.

I held out my hands over Luigi's legs and breathed in. I tapped into the ancient arts that I knew and began healing Luigi, reconstructing his legs and giving him strength. The magic is an empathetic process; I immediately felt my legs screaming in pain. The more I healed, the more my legs gave out. Eventually it reached a point where my legs had become like Luigi's, barely recognizable and only connected by a few bones. This took of all about two hours.

When Luigi's legs were restored I found myself barely able to do anything more. But by that time I knew that Luigi was dead, I could smell and feel the rigor mortis. I closed my eyes and began to pray, "Oh Grand Creator, Lord of the Koopas...I ask that you give me the power I need so that Luigi might live. I ask that you take from me what you will, my very life if need be..." I felt a sharp pain in my chest, I was already kneeling on the ground for like I said my legs were completely useless, but I wasn't done yet. With great difficulty I placed my hands on Luigi's chest and continued, "I give everything. Hold nothing back. I do not deserve to be in the world if I am known as a thief and a murderer. Let me die now so that he will live, this I pray to you, oh Mighty God!"

I could feel myself slipping away. My life force was slowly being channeled to Luigi from my hand. I collapsed on the ground, my hand slipped off of Luigi's chest, reversing the process and bringing me back, but I denied it and quickly placed my hand where it was. It continued to helplessly slip, I was so weak. I could barely hold my arm up. It was then that Peach walked over, removed her glove and held my hand in place.

It was like a dream come true for me. I didn't say anything, even though I wanted to, I wanted to pour out everything I had, but I was too weak to even so much as respond. With her other hand Peach gently rubbed my cheek; this gave me enough strength to speak. "I am dead?" I asked, Peach smiled and shook her head, "No Bowser, you're not dead. But you're pretty close." I laughed at her remark, "Good!" I exclaimed, "For who would ever want to die now, when they have everything they ever needed right in front of them?" I hoped that she would interpret this; Peach only smiled warmly and said nothing. I could feel myself getting weaker, Peach somehow; help me find my last ounces of strength. "Peach" I began again, "Don't let me die alone. Not now...not while there's so much I need to say to you alone. You're my best friend Peach. In fact, I think I might've loved you...I know I do. I love you with everything I have, but you love Mario more and Mario loves his brother." Peach embraced me and gently kissed my forehead. I knew that it was out of pity, but I didn't care, for in that moment I was a giant standing over the world...

Yoshi jumped excitedly, he had been calling Bowser's name for the past ten minutes. "Bowser!" he screamed, finally getting the Koopa out of his trance. "What?" Bowser asked annoyed that his thoughts were broken so suddenly. "We're here" Yoshi said excitedly, Bowser looked around but he didn't see the Island, "No we're not" Bowser exclaimed, "Where's the Island?" Yoshi shook this off, "We'll get to that" the dinosaur said, "But we have to stop in Toad Town first." Bowser was beginning to question Yoshi's motives, for it the situation was as desperate as he said it was there should be no reason to stop for anything. "What's going on Yoshi?" Bowser asked, "Is your Island in danger or not?" Yoshi nodded in agreement, "Mortal danger" Yoshi answered, "Then what the hell are we doing here?" Bowser continued, "We should be getting on our way. Not frolicking with the Toads in the lily fields and doing whatever the hell is it that you plan on doing here." Yoshi ignored him.

Bowser and Yoshi walked through Toad Town, at the mere sight of the Koopa, the Toads ran away in fear, screaming "Bloody murder" and " Bowser's here, everyone run!" Bowser sighed deeply, for a moment he wished that he wasn't so terrifying, maybe then he would have something in the way of friends. But for now, all Bowser had was Yoshi and he was questionable at best.

Mario, who had been visiting Toad before making his way to Peach's Castle, ran out into the street. As soon as Mario saw Bowser, he got on the defensive and jumped into the air, aiming for Bowser's head. Bowser sighed and grabbed Mario's leg, slamming him to the ground just before Mario's foot would've reached him. "That's enough of that" Bowser said as he pulled out his wrench, "Are you going to stand up and fight or lay there and bleed?" Mario stood up and turned to Yoshi.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mario began, "Don't you know that Bowser is evil? Or did you forget that?"

Yoshi nodded, "I know he's evil. But he's helping me. We're going to fix the Island." Bowser hung his head sadly, saying nothing but clutching the wrench as if he were about to hit something.

Mario laughed heartedly, "Yoshi, don't you remember? You came to me last week about that. The irrigation's fixed. Your people are safe."

At this Bowser turned sharply towards Yoshi, "What!" he screamed, "You lied to me?"

Yoshi shrank back in fear, "It was a small lie" Yoshi began, "I just did it to get some company is all." Bowser in response, swung for Yoshi with murderous intentions, causing Mario to respond with a fireball, hitting Bowser's shell but doing nothing else.

Bowser turned to Mario and growled menacingly, "I don't need this!" he screamed, "I've had too many bad days, too many almost wons and too many let downs. It's time I win for a change!" Bowser rushed for Mario who leaped out of the way, sending Mario into a fruit stand. Bowser stood up and shook himself off. _"Empathy is a virtue few can understand and afford" _Bowser thought to himself, "_In Mario's case he's the least sympathetic, the least empathetic person in all the world. What I wouldn't give to make him understand. Make him know pain, emotional pain, to feel the crushing weight of the world and know that no matter how strong you are, no matter how many friends you have helping you carry the load, eventually the weight will crush you and you will die. It's up to you to decide how you die. As for me, when I go, I'm going out protecting those I can't live without."_

Bowser re positioned the wrench and pounded the ground as hard as he could; creating a shock wave that resulted in large slab of dirt to fling Mario in the air, who only managed to jump to safety. Yoshi, in an attempt to stop the fight, if you could call it that, lifted up his hands and called upon his own star, emitting an orb of rainbow light from his hands. Yoshi, intimating that of Dragon Ball Z, fired a blinding beam of rainbow light in the direction of Mario, seeing the plumber as the main cause of the problem.

Mario was thrown to the ground; Bowser looked at Yoshi in surprise, "Damn" Bowser declared, "You can do that?" Yoshi ignored him, walked towards Mario and picked him up; "Now" Yoshi said calming down, "We're not here to cause trouble." Mario laughed sarcastically, "Well you're certainly doing a good job Yoshi. You and Koopa Breath over here just destroyed half of Toad Town." Bowser rolled his eyes and put his wrench away, "Maybe if you didn't jump to conclusions then none of this would've happened!" Mario huffed in disbelief, "Don't blame this on me. You're the one who made the crater in the ground." Bowser was close to hitting Mario again but Yoshi prevented him from taking action.

Several of the Toads came out from their hiding places, all of them stared at the large hole in the Earth. "I guess it's true what they say" Mario said as he looked around and falsely interrupted their faces, twisting the story and the situation in his favor, "Once an evil tyrant, Always an evil tyrant." Bowser took immediate offense to this and slammed his large massive hands on the ground, creating a large indent and causing everyone to jump a two feet off the ground. Bowser then turned to Mario, his face screaming of pain, anger and the need to feel anything but emptiness, "Now see here!" Bowser roared, "I am not King Koopa. Not anymore! I am only me. I have always been me! A tyrant you say? Nay. Not a tyrant! Tyrants rule with iron fists and invisible chains, they use fear and their hatred of the world to get what they want." Bowser shook his head in disbelief and laughed a bit, "I am not a tyrant!" he said this partially to Mario, partially to Yoshi and partially to himself, "I never once used chains of any kind. The only crime I am guilty of, is loving someone who never will love me back. The only thing that I ever did was have an unhealthy obsession which escalated into madness." Bowser turned to Mario, his eyes said everything. They spoke of the weight that Bowser carried with him. Bowser readjusted his shell and continued," Would you not do the same?" Bowser asked desperately, "Would you not do anything and everything in your power? Would you not hope as I hope, to feel as I feel every time you come in to save the day?" Bowser hung his head and softly began to cry, "What I wouldn't give to be you for a day Mario. To finally truly have everything, instead having everything and wanting more. Call me whatever you want. But do not call me a King."

Bowser turned down the road and when he was a safe distance away slammed his fists into the ground as hard as he could until a crater, bigger than the first one, was formed in the middle of the road. Yoshi stood at the end of the crater and looked on as he heard Bowser crying his eyes out.

"What's wrong with me Yoshi?" Bowser asked hopefully as he disappeared inside his shell, trying to block out the world.

"Nothing" Yoshi answered, "I'm sorry I mislead you Bowser" he apologized, "I just figured you needed a friend."

Bowser poked his head out slightly, "Why me?" he asked, "I'm Bowser. I destroyed your lands, pillaged your villages. I tried to blow up the damn Moon Yoshi! I was the welder of the Stars themselves, why not just shoot me down and call it a day?"

Yoshi shrugged, "I don't know. When I saw you sitting in the dirt by that creek...I saw something that I've never seen before. Birdo told me that it's only in people who have come from the sky, who have fallen from greatness and in their quest to return, discover things they never knew they had."

Bowser laughed sarcastically, "I don't believe in destiny" he answered, guessing what Yoshi was talking about, "Destiny is a fool's errand at best. I am many things Yoshi but I am not a fool. So I ask again, why me?"

Yoshi didn't have an answer at the moment. Bowser took this to mean that Yoshi never would and so went back inside his shell, saying nothing.

Yoshi sighed deeply and looked up, he could see Bowser's Star shining in the sky, to its left was Yoshi's Star, which was also shining. Yoshi took this as a sign that he was meant to stay with Bowser, go where he would go, even if the Koopa didn't want him to. Yoshi stared at Bowser for several seconds and realized that he could be his friend. All Yoshi had to do was lift him up out of the hole that Bowser had made for himself, in this it was both an entirely literal and figurative statement. Yoshi clasped his hands together and pulled them apart, a bright light similar to the orb emitted from his hands. Yoshi began humming, it was this hum that caused him to lift Bowser up and fix the craters that he had made in the ground. Yoshi then forced Bowser out of his shell and set him on the ground before he let go.

Bowser huffed and dusted himself off, Yoshi opened his eyes and smiled, "The best journeys are the ones taken in the company of friends" Yoshi declared, "Wither you like it or not Bowser. I'm your friend. Now...where are we going?" Bowser didn't know what to say, for no one had willingly given him friendship before that was outside his kingdom. He was under the impression that everyone on the planet hated him. It felt good to find that this was not the case. "Let's go to Peach's Castle" Bowser exclaimed, "But that's the other way!" Yoshi cried, "I know" Bowser answered as he made his way back through Toad Town, violently throwing Mario into the fruit stand as he passed, Yoshi followed him. "What are you doing?" Yoshi asked as he ran up next to Bowser, "Making a statement" Bowser replied, "I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!"

Yoshi's eyes grew wide at this, his mind guessing randomly Bowser's intentions. "You're going to kidnap her?" Yoshi asked, "No!" Bowser answered with a laugh, "I'm going to state my intentions." Yoshi breathed easier but still had the worried look on his face, "She's just going to deny you Bowser." Bowser rolled his eyes, "What makes you say that?" the Koopa asked, curious as to why Yoshi was being so negative, "Because she's already engaged to Mario" Yoshi answered quickly, "The wedding is Friday. Didn't you get an invitation?" Bowser gave Yoshi a death stare, causing the dinosaur to revoke his sentence, "I don't get invitations remember?" Bowser stated gravely, "I'm not even allowed in Mushroom Kingdom. I'm breaking the law as we speak." Yoshi cringed in pity, "Maybe Peach's Castle isn't such a good idea then" he said as they once again passed the Mario brothers' house, "It's a terrible idea" Bowser replied, "But right now it's the only idea I've got." Yoshi sighed deeply and shook his head, partially ashamed for Bowser that he was resorting to this, "You're just going to get thrown in jail Bowser. You'll be sent to the Badlands for good." Bowser nodded in understanding and still continued on his way, as if he were accepting his fate and taking it in full stride. Yoshi despite this kept to his promise and stayed with Bowser, following him all the way up to the gate of Peach's Castle.


	4. The King is Dead Part One

Chapter Four

The King is Dead Part One

Bowser knocked on the drawbridge demanding that he be let in. Toad, who was standing in the gatehouse, had refused him entry three times already but Bowser wasn't about to let a mushroom stop him from talking to Peach. Yoshi was standing in front of the gatehouse trying to reason with Toad.

"Please let him in" Yoshi begged, "He won't hurt anybody. All he wants to do is talk to Peach."

Toad shook his head, "Sorry" he declared, "Can't do it. Bowser's a wanted Koopa in these parts. It'd be breaking the law to let him in. You should consider yourselves lucky that I don't have you both arrested."

Yoshi shook his head innocently, "Me? What did I do? I was coming here anyway!"

Toad nodded, "Yes you were, but that was before you decided to let a wanted man into the kingdom. Now I have to ask: Did you do it willingly?"

Yoshi stared Toad down in disbelief, "Of course I did!" the dinosaur cried, "I also kidnapped Luigi and killed Princess Daisy! I also killed my own people; Birdo and I are the last of our kind. In addition to that I'm King of the Underworld and go streaking around Mushroom Kingdom for the hell of it!" Bowser stopped doing what he was doing and turned towards Yoshi in surprise, "Did you really do all of that?" he asked worriedly, "No you idiot!" Yoshi answered, "It's called sarcasm. Now do me a favor and roast this poor bastard for me!"

Bowser smiled deviously at Yoshi's statement and turned towards Toad. "I'm giving you two seconds to let me in before I have roasted mushroom. One..." Toad remained motionless; the guards threw their spears before Bowser could even so much as finish counting...

Bower and Yoshi were led by the Toads to Peach's throne room. Yoshi was comfortably ushered in; Bowser was in shackles and inside a ridiculously small stockade. Peach was sitting in her throne dressed as if she were made of pink lemonade, the mere sight of her caused Bowser to drool slightly, like a dog or more closely, a wolf.

Peach turned to Yoshi, "Yoshi" she said sternly, "What happened?"

"Your overly paranoid guards here threatened me and my friend" he answered.

Peach looked around expecting Birdo to appear or perhaps Luigi

Yoshi rolled his eyes, "Threatened me and Bowser" he explained

"Really?" Peach declared with surprise, "I didn't know that you and Bowser were acquainted."

Bowser groaned, "We're not!" he shouted, "Just...stuck in a very difficult situation."

Yoshi huffed, "Yeah right. Don't deny it Bowser, we're friends and you know it."

Bowser remained silent.

Peach walked over to Bowser and turned towards the guards, "Release him" she commanded, "But Princess" Toad began, "That would be-" Peach only had to look at Toad once for him to comply, after which the guards and Toad left the room, leaving Bowser and Yoshi alone with Peach.

Peach made her way over to her throne, Bowser and Yoshi followed her. "So was this the only way that you could see me?" Peach asked turning to Bowser, "Getting yourself arrested?" Bowser shrugged, Yoshi playfully hit Bowser's shoulder as a way of saying for him to go along with it. Bowser, much to Yoshi's relief, complied. "It was all part of the plan" Bowser answered as he readjusted his shell, "Really?" Peach replied, "And what plan was that?"

Bowser was embarrassed to answer so Yoshi answered for him, "Bowser loves you. Like wants to marry you, have children with you and grow old and finally die with you kind of love you." Peach's and Bowser's eyes were bulging out of their head at this, Peach because she was surprised by Yoshi and Bowser because he was surprised by Yoshi but for an entirely reason. "Are you serious?" Peach asked, turning to Bowser, who only nodded.

Bowser then looked Peach in the eye and gave his true response.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't get myself arrested, if I wasn't serious I wouldn't have denounced my throne for you. I love you Peach. But I love my subjects too; I consider them to be my family. I gave them up; I gave them up for you. You will never know how much that I love you, how much I care. You may think you do but you don't."

At that moment Peach sounded the guards once again, this time a Toad with an axe came in, Bowser knew what was coming and he knew that this would very likely by the last thing he would say. So he made it count.

"I kidnapped you thousands upon thousands of times, I lay waste to your towns and I even attempted to kill Mario. But what if I told that I did it for you? What if I told you that I know what most don't, that Mario abuses you, that he has killed innocent people, Koopas who have done nothing but live their lives in peace? What if I told that during those times I had you, that in very small ways you opened up to me and I to you? I am not a murderer; I never killed anyone in my life! The only crime that I am ever guilty of truly, is loving you. Is that a crime? If you have the guards here it must be so..."

Bowser knelt down on his knees and hung his head ready for the axe.

"Do what you will Peach. I surrender myself completely and wholly to you. If you love me, you will end it here and now and if you don't...then I will burn in Hell for my crimes when I'm gone."

Bowser turned towards the headsmen and nodded. The headsmen nodded and turned towards Peach, who nodded for the sake of everyone else nodding. The headsmen than swung his axe.


	5. The King is Dead Part Two

Chapter Five

The King is Dead Part Two

When it was over Bowser's head rolled across the floor, Yoshi stared at it for several minutes. The guards left the room.

"He loved you" Yoshi said with tears in his eyes, "Why? What business did he have, dying like that?"

Peach laughed sarcastically, "Bowser was a tyrant. He tried to kill Mario; he almost killed Luigi, not to mention the hundreds of others time that-"

Yoshi slapped Peach as hard as he could. "What right do you have!" he screamed, "Taking away a life like that? You're no worse than he is, in fact, you're even worse than that!"

Peach stared at Yoshi; her eyes were burning like the fires from Hell. Yoshi stood his ground; he was not about to intimidated by the likes of Princess Peach, who he was starting to like less and less with each passing moment that he stood in her presence. Peach drew a knife, causing Yoshi to jump back a safe distance.

"You sure about this?" Yoshi asked, "Because if you are, one of us is going six under the ground. And it isn't going to be me."

Peach laughed, "You're no better than he was."

"Correction!" A loud voice boomed, followed by an even louder crash through the floor.

A large pit was in the middle of the throne room; at the bottom of it was the entrance to the underworld. Dry Bowser was standing at the edge of this pit, a pit that he immediately closed with the spreading of his hands.

Dry Bowser looked around and found the body of Bowser lying in front of the throne, without so much as thinking Dry Bowser lifted his hands hierarchical, as if he were giving a great sermon to the universe. He then began to call upon the stars themselves...

Bowser was surrounded by starlight. He looked around and saw that His Star was embracing him, like a parent would a child. Bowser closed his eyes and allowed the Star to wash over him, it was warm and ambrosial. "So you think yourself to be unworthy of greatness?" Bowser's Star said. Bowser immediately recognized the voice and cried, "I am not even so much as worthy to live, let alone become great. I'm not like you Dad..."

Bowser's Star, who was indeed the embodiment of his father, shook itself, "Bowser. I could not be more proud of you. You have ruled the Koopas not with violence but with trust, loyalty and respect. You love them as if they were your own children." Bowser immediately thought of the Koopalings, his actual children, who recently died as a result of a terrible accident involving the castle bridge, which collapsed, causing any who were on the bridge, including Bowser's wife, a Koopa like himself, to fall in the lava moat that surrounded it. Bowser Jr. was on that bridge.

"Please Dad" Bowser said painfully, "Don't speak of it. It hurts too much!" Bowser's Star sighed deeply, "I'm sorry son. I won't mention it again. It's just another part of your destiny." Bowser raised his eyebrows at this, confused as to why his father, who he knew didn't believe in destiny would be talking about destiny. Still Bowser decided that instead of wondering about his father's beliefs that it would be beneficial to ask the right questions. Bowser, in his head, began using his political mind to work through the concept of destiny. "What is my destiny?" Bowser asked, a bit of wonder and a lot of possibility shone in his eyes, not thinking of conquest but thinking of his dream and the likelihood that with destiny on his side that it might fulfilled.

"It is said that when a King Koopa renounces the throne for unselfish and benevolent reasons that the heavens, the earth and the seas will open up and unleash their fury upon the world. Everything will be destroyed." So far this wasn't making Bowser feel any better about his situation, "Is there any way to stop this?" Bowser asked hopefully, Bowser's Star shook itself again, "No. The old world must die so that the new one can take its place." Bowser nodded in partial understanding.

Bowser turned around; he thought that he heard something in the far off distance. Looking down he could see Peach's throne room, his lifeless body on the floor in front of the throne and Peach and Yoshi screaming at each other.

"Get me down there Dad" Bowser declared

Bowser's Star laughed, for he saw the look in his son's eye, it was the look of determination, the look that spoke of resolve. Bowser's Star embraced his son once more, smiled and sent him back...

Dry Bowser closed his eyes and breathed in, "I call upon the power of the stars. Let Bowser live in me, so that his destiny will be fulfilled and his legacy continue throughout the ages!"

As if by pure coincidence, a great mass of starlight hit Dry Bowser at that exact moment, causing Dry Bowser to fall to his knees and scream in great pain. Bowser slowly began materializing inside Dry Bowser, after which he stepped out of Dry Bowser's body and stood on his own two feet. The body that was Bowser had disappeared.

Bowser turned towards Dry Bowser and helped him up, he noticed that he was extremely weak, for apparently the resurrection took a toll on him, but he was alive and that was all that matters.

"Brother!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he embraced Bowser in the strongest bear hug he could give, "You're alive!"

Bowser laughed heartedly, "Yes" he replied, "I'm alive and doing fine."

Yoshi was completely speechless at this, "What's going on here?" he asked for clarification, hoping to make sense of things. "I'll tell you about it later" Bowser said quickly to Yoshi as he faced Peach, "But right now I have to beat the shit out this royal pain in the ass!" Dry Bowser roared in agreement and both of them moved towards Peach threateningly.

Peach stood firm and pulled out the Star Wand, hoping that that the sight of it would cause both of them to back off, it did not. Bowser was not afraid of the Star Wand, for he was protected from its power through his father and Dry Bowser was a walking zombie and so not afraid of anything. "Get back!" Peach screamed, "Get back I say!" Peach turned towards Yoshi, "Yoshi" she cried, "Help me!" Yoshi laughed and shook his head; he then flipped her off and flashed her. "Suck on this Princess!" he yelled, "You can kiss my ass while I'm walking out the room." Yoshi then turned around and made his way towards the door.

Mario and Luigi burst through the door just as Yoshi was about to open it, comically crushing Yoshi flat between the door and the wall. "Bowser!" Mario screamed as he ran up, "What do you do think you're doing?" Bowser laughed, not bothering to turn around and answered him, "Giving Peach what she deserves- a kick in the teeth!"

Mario stepped forward but before he could do anything a blast of violent white light hit Mario in the back, Luigi turned around to discover that it was Yoshi, the dinosaur's eyes were pure white, his eyes were on fire, a result of his magic. Yoshi's teeth grew in size and his demeanor turned from soft spoken and innocent to a demonic, fire welding sorcerer bent on hell raising. Dry Bowser, took care of this and called upon Dry Bones, his right hand man, who immediately fell through the ceiling without so much as hesitating.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Mario asked as he stood up and looked around the room. "No" Yoshi, Dry Bowser and Bowser said in unison, "That's how it must be!"

Dry Bowser and Bower collectively stomped the ground, sending numerous tiles and Peach through the air. Mario jumped up as high as he could in an attempt to catch her, but was met with a fireball from Yoshi; Mario deflected this with one of his own. Dry Bones and Luigi began grappling, throwing each other across the room and causing as much damage as possible, breaking a stain glass window and taking their fight into the courtyard.

Dry Bowser caught Peach and immediately fell apart as so to materialize on the other side of the door. Peach stabbed Dry Bowser with her knife but this did nothing. Bowser burst through the door and gave a glaring look at his brother, "We're not kidnapping her!" Bowser screamed as he shielded himself from Mario's attacks as the plumber approached him, "Well then what are we going to do?" Dry Bowser asked as Dry Bones and Luigi came smashing through the hallway, taking the fight once again inside.

Before Bowser could answer, Mario came upon him, giving Peach the perfect window of opportunity to break free of Dry Bowser's grip and attempt to fight, only to be blindsided by Yoshi's fireball. Yoshi rushed upon her and threw Peach through the window in front of him, sending her into the courtyard. Bowser, at the same time, leapt out the window with Mario on his back. Yoshi and Dry Bowser followed.

Mario was now at Bowser's neck. "Submit!" he cried, Bowser laughed as he did a front flip knocking Mario off of him and sending him to the ground. "Never" Bowser answered, "I'd rather die!" Mario shrugged and was about to say that Bowser had died but before he could, Dry Bowser steamrolled him, the undead Koopa going inside of his shell and acting like a destructive blowing ball.

Dry Bowser was about to bash Mario's brains ou when Bowser stopped him, "Stop!" he cried, "We're not here for that!" Bowser was immediately hit with a violent blast from the Star Wand, which only managed to knock him to the ground, but even so made Bowser extremely weak.

"Father" Bowser said to himself and all those who could hear him, "Please..." Several Toads surrounded them, Dry Bowser, who had Mario in his clutch, immediately dropped him. Dry Bones moved over to Dry Bowser's side, Luigi having done a considerable number on him, for he was coughing violently and wheezing. Yoshi was beginning to calm down, reverting back to his normal state of cuteness and annoying adorableness. Peach aimed the Star Wand at both Bowsers, causing them slowly to back into a catapult that one of the Toads had set up. Dry Bowser, upon touching the catapult, turning towards his brother and embraced him, "I'm sorry brother" he said, "but I have to go." Bowser nodded in understanding, for he had no wish to drag him into this. Dry Bowser turned to Yoshi, "Take care of him for me" he pleaded, "With my life" Yoshi answered. Dry Bowser then dematerialized, causing Dry Bones to follow him.

Yoshi was then led on the catapult next to Bowser. Peach then moved towards the lever, "By my decree" Peach began, "I banish you both to the Badlands. May God have mercy on your souls..." Bowser and Yoshi each bowed their heads and made the sign of the cross. Peach then pulled the lever and sent them flying through the air. Peach, the Mario brothers and the Toads watched until they were nothing more than dots in the distance flying through the sky and gracefully falling to the earth.


	6. With Friends like These

Chapter Six

With Friends like These

Bowser and Yoshi landed in the middle of the desert, well outside the boundaries out Mushroom Kingdom and in the heart of the Badlands. There was nothing for miles; the only sign of civilization were the various ruins of castles and forts, none of them suitable for shelter or even sustainable for life.

Yoshi was partially blind, the dust getting into his eyes, Bowser was no better off, for sand was inside his shell, which was broken from a rough landing, his knees hurt and he had a headache. On top of this they were both extremely hungry and dehydrated.

"Bowser" Yoshi yelled as the wind began to pick up, "We have to get out of here!"

Bowser nodded and looked around; there was still nothing, just an empty wasteland. Yoshi moved closer to Bowser to try and shield himself from the desert, Bowser did his best to protect the dinosaur, even cleaning out his shell and offering Yoshi shelter inside of it, Yoshi declined the offer.

They made their way to the top of a large sand dune when they saw what appeared to be a pool. Weary of mirages, Bowser slowly approached the oasis, while Yoshi waited patiently on the hill.

"It's real!" Bowser screamed excitedly as he felt the water and splashed some on his face, "Yoshi come here-"

Bowser turned around to find Yoshi face down in the sand, collapsed from exhaustion. Bowser immediately ran over to him

"No, no, no!" he screamed, "Don't you dare die on me you bastard."

Bowser felt for Yoshi's pulse, he felt a faint thump every few seconds.

Bowser gently picked Yoshi up and brought him to the pool. Once that was done, Bowser, seeing no other option, took off his shell, fully exposing himself to the elements and placed Yoshi inside of it. Bowser then dipped part of his shell into the pool, providing Yoshi with water and shade at the same time. Bowser looked around and saw that there were no trees, a strange thing for an oasis.

Bowser already had three degree sunburn; it hurt to move at times but still he found himself moving. He eventually had enough sense to float lazily in the water for a few minutes, periodically checking on Yoshi as the minutes turned to hours. Bowser looked up at the sun, it was almost down. Bowser immediately switched his brain to its primitive instinct, trying to focus on survival.

He knew that the pool provided security and water, but it was also dangerous because it attracted potential predators. Another disadvantage was that there was no suitable means of shelter. Taking this knowledge in, Bowser decided that as soon as the sun went down he would start moving in a northern direction.

Two hours later, Bowser began moving. Dragging his shell across the desert, with Yoshi still inside, was extremely difficult. The outside temperature was 50 degrees, take in the fact that Bowser was naked and expending energy and consuming body heat by dragging both his shell and Yoshi through the sand and you've got yourself a problem.

Bowser shivered as the southern wind pushed him forward, his spine froze for a minute, his balls and penis stiffened for a moment and then went inside of themselves desperately trying to keep warm. Bowser's horns on the top of his head and what little hair he had were beginning to fall off. His chest and torso, which had tufts of hair here and there, was screaming in pain to stop and rest, Yoshi and the shell got heavier with each step as if instead of Yoshi the shell was full of 10 ten ton boulders.

"Must go on" Bowser said to himself, "Must go on...must-"

Bowser collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

Bowser woke up screaming in his bedroom. He looked around the room; it took him a minute to realize where he was. His shell was thrown lazily in the corner; in the bathroom he could hear running water.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Bowser got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door, which was slightly cracked opened.

Inside he saw a woman getting inside his tub; she looked very similar to Peach, only not. Bowser searched his mind to see if he recognized her, at the same time, the room seemed to shake, the harder Bowser searched, the more the room shook.

_"I see"_ Bowser thought to himself, _"This is a dream."_

Bowser walked into the bathroom. The woman turned towards him, upon which Bowser, out of modesty, covered himself, regretting not putting on his shell beforehand.

"Don't be afraid" the woman said, "I won't look at you."

Bowser knew her by the sound of her voice alone; it was sweet and soft, as if it came from the stars themselves. Bowser remembered when he tried to destroy the universe and make one of his own, he had heard the same voice then as he heard it now.

"Rosalina" Bowser replied, now showing no shame, "What do you want?"

Rosalina slowly reclined in the tub, "Does this remind you of anything?" she asked.

Bowser wanted to say that Rosalina reminded him of his rug that was on the bathroom floor, but he remained silent.

Rosalina however, read Bowser's mind.

"Your lust for her will be your downfall."

Bowser huffed, "You don't know anything do you dear?" he answered mockingly, "Peach and I...We're not a thing. We never will be, I see that now."

Rosalina nodded, "Then you are ready for your destiny to begin. You must go to Stoneheart Village, in the desert. There you will find The Brotherhood, they will help you."

Bowser rolled his eyes, for he had no idea on who The Brotherhood was.

"An order of vigilantes" Rosalina explained, "Dedicated to protecting the universe from would be assailants. They will tell you what it is you must do."

"Why can't you tell me?" Bowser asked, "I mean you're standing right here?"

Rosalina shrugged, "The writer won't let me. He said that this will make the story longer and more interesting."

Bowser huffed, "Isn't the whole point to make this short and sweet so that people don't get bored and move on to something else?"

Rosalina said nothing

"And further more why even bother with this whole new plot line anyway. We haven't even gotten through this one yet. What is it anyway? What's the whole point?"

Bowser continued this for a few minutes until Rosalina stood up and put her hair back.

"Right" the Koopa said, "Better not to ask questions then."

Bowser moved towards the tub with full intentions of getting in, at the moment sex was on his mind. Before he could move, he woke up face down in the dirt.

Standing up Bowser assumed that he was in Stoneheart Village. He was in the middle of a square, to his right was a large building made of mud brick. This was the inn. To his left was a saloon. Behind him was a small group of houses, arranged in a grid.

Also behind him was his shell, Yoshi was nowhere to be found. Bowser put his shell on as quickly as he could, covering himself and looked around more carefully, trying to find Yoshi.

"Yoshi" Bowser called, "Where are you?"

Before Bowser could blink he felt a knife against his throat

"Alright" a voice said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Bowser remained calm, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm Bowser" he answered, "Former King of the Koopas. I'm looking for the Brotherhood."

The knife got dreadfully close to Bowser's neck; one simple motion would end the Koopa's life.

"Look" Bowser continued, "I don't want any trouble. I just need to find the Brotherhood."

"Shadow!" a voice called from the darkness, "Release him."

The knife pulled away followed by a small push on Bowser's shell which did virtually nothing.

Bowser looked in the direction of the voice, trying to see if he recognized it.

The owner of the voice saw this and spoke again

"We've been watching you Koopa King" it answered, "Very closely mind you. You have come far for something that you know nothing about."

The figure called Shadow, who remained in the darkness, huffed, "Something that he can't even stop! How is he supposed to do anything?"

The owner of the voice opened its eyes, they were white and slightly pointed on the sides, like that of a fox.

"He will do what he can Shadow" the voice replied, "Just as we will do what we can."

The voice then turned back to Bowser

"We have had the same dream that you had. The Mistress of the Stars, Rosalina, spoke to all of us. Telling us each a different thing...Shadow got the end, I have the middle and you...have the beginning."

"Great" Bowser said hopelessly, "So I'm doomed to fail? What's the point?"

The owner of the voice stepped into the light, revealing itself to be Tails. Shadow the Hedgehog appeared from behind Bowser. Their appearances quickly brought on those of Doctor Eggman, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Princess Daisy and Princess Zelda from the side behind the inn and the saloon. All of them were wearing chain mail and had swords at their hips. On top of this chain mail was the traditional Templar style armor; Tails' had a red cross on his breastplate.

This was The Brotherhood that Rosalina spoke of.

Tails was surprisingly muscular, his voice had deepened, no doubt as a result of finally maturing, forever losing that childlike personality that he was famous for. His personality of kindheartedness and good spirit however, did not change.

Doctor Eggman was slimmer, his legs were still lanky and long, but he was not as big as he used to be, a result of rigorous combat training and a healthy diet. Donkey Kong was a little bit shorter than Bowser as he always was. He appeared to have gotten stronger, his wide shoulders developing extra muscles of their own; it almost looked as if Kong had been taking steroids. Tails would've kicked him out on the street if this were the case.

Princess Daisy and Zelda remained relatively unchanged. Save for their now hardened attitudes, their quick cat like reflexes and their new found natural magical ability that they've always had but never used as often as they should.

"Do you know who we are?" Shadow asked as he began looking Bowser over

"You're the Brotherhood" Bowser answered

"Yes" Tails picked up, "But do you know what that means?"

Bowser shook his head. Tails turned to Meta Knight, who took the cue and moved to the center of the circle that had formed between the group.

"The Brotherhood is an order" Meta Knight began, "Dedicated to protecting the universe from any and all attacks. We live and fight in the shadows, we don't exist."

Tails nodded and took over, "Your destiny Your Highness begins and ends with us. By the end of this journey you will forever be changed, you will never be the person that you were before."

Bowser figured that, if anything he wanted to get back to as much normal of a life as possible. He didn't even care if he wasn't King when all of this was over; he just wanted to be with his subjects, for he missed them terribly.

"We understand" Tails continued, "We have families to. The Doctor here has a daughter that he hasn't seen in close to twenty years. Princess Zelda recently became a widow, Kong's nephew Diddy was kidnapped by Count Bleck and hasn't been seen since. Her Highness Daisy had a falling out with her father. As for myself and Shadow...Sonic has been missing for years, we don't know if he's alive, if he's dead or if he's roaming the world under a new name. We've been coming up with different theories..."

Tails rambled on for a few more minutes about the various theories that he and Shadow had concocted up as a means of coping with loss.

"The point is" Tail finally concluded, "That we all feel your pain Bowser. But we don't keep it inside. We wear it; we display it as proud badges, fighting for ourselves and for them. If you are to succeed, you too must put on your badge. Your subjects, the Koopas, are your badge. Wear them and wear them proudly."

Bowser followed the others to the saloon.

The saloon was typical in its design, the bar was on the right side and a group of tables were on the left scattered randomly about the room. On the ceiling was a chandelier made of wood, the light coming from it was from candles. Kerosene lamps were on the tables, creating a humming sound that was reminiscent of droning bees during mating seasons.

They took the largest table in the corner of the room. Donkey Kong and Doctor Eggman sat in between Bowser, the Princesses were across from him. Tails, Shadow and Meta Knight took up the other end of the table.

"So what's your story Meta Knight?" Bowser asked curiously, for Tails neglected to tell it

"My story is my story" Meta Knight answered, "I don't see why you should bother with it."

Bowser nodded, for he had the exact same mentality. The past was the past; the future was the only thing that mattered.

Tails ordered rounds for the group, even the Princesses partook. While they were drinking Tails began filling Bowser in on details.

"What's happening" he began, "Is more than just an environmental calamity. It's a full scale invasion. Soon, very soon, the legions of Hell will arrive. We must be ready for them if we are to prevent at least some of the chaos from happening."

"It can't be hopeless" Bowser said in disbelief, "There has to be a way to stop this."

Everyone hung their heads in disagreement.

"It's impossible" Doctor Eggman declared, "The best we can do, the best any one can do is fight the menace, put up walls, build ships and bunker down until the storms pass. We all have to accept that no matter what we do people are going to die, it's just that simple. We must have no attachments; if we do then we only increase our chances of death. It is every man for himself, every woman herself. The End of the World is coming. If we're smart and careful, we will survive, we will go on."

Tails and the rest of the Brotherhood lifted their glasses in agreement.

Daisy turned to Bowser, sizing him up, but not in the way that you would be thinking.

"Donkey Kong" Daisy said, "Outfit King Bowser with some armor and get him a sword."

Bowser shook his head, "No need ma'am" he said as he pulled out the wrench, "I've got my weapon of choice right here."

Daisy stared at the wrench and then at Bowser, "Where did you get that?" she exclaimed, her voice slowly getting a worried tone.

"From Luigi" Bowser answered, "It was a gift. Specifically designed for smashing heads he said!"

Donkey Kong stared at Bowser and smiled saying nothing.

"What is he doing?" Bowser asked

"Sizing you up" Zelda explained, "That and he likes you. He has a feeling that you and him are going to be best friends."

"You got all of that from a smile and a nod?" Bowser said perplexed

Zelda nodded, "You can tell a lot about apes from their expressions."

Donkey Kong's eyes were lit up, he was thinking about the adventures that they were about to have. He delighted in getting to know Bowser, for he didn't have much in the way of friends even in the Brotherhood. Kong was definitely more of the silent brute type of guy; this was more of a choice than lacking the ability to speak. Kong made an important choice that night, a choice that would change not only his life, but Bowser's life as well.

Eventually they all retired to the inn.

The inn was very similar in structure to the bar, only that instead of booze, the front desk was on the right and a small couch and chair setup was on the left. A small staircase in the back of the room led to the upper floors where the rooms were located.

Once Bowser was comfortably asleep his thoughts turned to Yoshi, he wondered where the dinosaur was and if he was even alive. They had already been through so much together; it would be a shame if something happened. Bowser, with a guilty heart and a clouded mind, went to sleep and tried to dream of happier times. Sleep did not come easy to him and with the coming of the morning brought on the coming of the next phase in the journey and an entirely new outlook on life.


End file.
